monkeesfandomcom-20200214-history
Take a Giant Step
"Take a Giant Step", written by Carole King and Gerry Goffin, is The Monkees' first B-side, opposite "Last Train to Clarksville", released on 16 August 1966 by Colgems Records as 66-1001. The song was also featured on the band's debut album The Monkees. The single was the first record released by Colgems and featured a mono mix of the song; a stereo version first appeared on the stereo album. Studio Mixes The first session for "Take a Giant Step" occurred on 10 June 1966 under producer Snuff Garrett. However, due to dischord between the producer and session musicians, Garrett was relieved of his duties and the recordings from this session are assumed lost. A second session, under producers Tommy Boyce and Bobby Hart, took place on 9 July 1966 at RCA Victor Studios in Hollywood, which were the basis for the recordings heard on the Monkees' records and television series. credits lead vocals: Micky Dolenz guitar: Tommy Boyce (acoustic); Wayne Erwin, Gerry McGee, Louie Shelton (electric) bass: Larry Taylor drums: Billy Lewis percussion: Gene Estes (mallets) piano: Jack Keller harpsichord: Michel Rubini oboe: Bob Cooper mono single master *single w/ "Last Train to Clarksville" (1966) *''The Monkees'' (1966) —Colgems COM-101 (LP) *''Then and Now... The Best of the Monkees'' (1986) —Arista AL9-8432 (CD) *''The Monkees'' (1988) — Arista ARCD-8524 (CD) *''The Monkees'' (2006) —Rhino R2 77678 (2 CDs) stereo album master *''The Monkees'' (1966) —Colgems COS-101 (LP) *''Listen to the Band'' (1991) — Rhino R 70566 (4 CDs) *''The Monkees'' (1994) — Rhino R2 71790 (CD) *''The Monkees Anthology'' (1998) — Rhino R2 75269 (2 CDs) *''Music Box'' (2001) — Rhino R2 76706 (4 CDs) *''The Monkees'' (2006) — Rhino R2 77678 (2 CDs) *''The Monkees'' (2011) — Rhino (CD) mono television master *"Royal Flush" — NBC, 12 September 1966 *"The Chaperone" — NBC, 7 November 1966 Lyrics Though you've played at love and lost And sorrow's turned your heart to frost I will melt your heart again Remember the feeling as a child When you woke up and morning smiled It's time you felt like you did then There's just no percentage in remembering the past It's time you learned to live again at last Come with me, leave yesterday behind And take a giant step outside your mind You stare at me in disbelief You say for you there's no relief But I swear I'll prove you wrong Don't stay in your lonely room Just staring back in silent gloom That's not where you belong Come with me, I'll take you where the taste of life is green And every day holds wonders to be seen Come with me, leave yesterday behind And take a giant step outside your mind Come with me, I'll take you where the taste of life is green And every day holds wonders to be seen Come with me, leave yesterday behind And take a giant step outside your mind See Also *The Monkees discography *''The Monkees'' (album) *"Last Train to Clarksville" Around the Web *Allmusic *Monkee45s.net *45cat *The Monkees Sessionography *The Monkees Music Vault *Music Video *Lyrics *Tabs Category:Songs Category:Monkees Songs